1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil containment devices which allow for valve adjustment while engines are operating, and in particular such devices attached to engines having rocker arm valvetrain assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional engine heads having rocker arm valve assemblies provide lubrication by forcing oil around the moving parts of the valvetrain assembly. In order not to lose the oil and to keep contaminants out of the engine, it has long been known that the valvetrain assemblies can be covered with a valve cover. The cover normally attaches to the head by a number of bolts and a gasket and can be removed in order to allow the valve tolerances to be adjusted.
Although many manufacturers of automobile and truck engines suggest that the valve tolerances be adjusted while the engine is cold, it has been found that for precise adjustment and fine tuning, it is necessary in many engines to adjust the valve tolerances while the engine parts are warm and operating.
In order to adjust the valve tolerances while the engine is operating, the conventional method was to remove the conventional valve cover and replace the oil that was lost while the valve adjustment was undertaken. In addition to the loss of engine oil, it has been found that the engine oil which escapes while the valve adjustment is underway tends to coat portions of the engine, making it very difficult to keep the engine and work area clean. The engine oil lost is not only a nuisance, but also attracts dirt which contributes to an unsightly appearance as well as improper engine operating temperatures.
Other than setting the valve tolerances while the engine is not running, little has been done to remedy the situation.
In high performance engines such as racing engines and the like, it has been found that constant valve adjustment requires constant removal of the valve cover along with the attendant loss of spilled oil and the necessity for constantly replacing valve cover gaskets to maintain the proper oil seal while the engine is operating.
Accordingly, a need exists for an oil containment device which will allow an easy access to the valvetrain for valve adjustment while at the same time containing the oil which is splattered in the operation of the engine. The instant invention is directed toward that need.